Previously, many types of gate latches have been used to provide an effective means of securing gates, specifically wooden fence gates and the like. In most cases, the latches are rather elaborate and require many individual components, thus making them expensive and complex.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date3,953,064Mc HenryApr. 27, 19764,643,469Johnston et al.Feb. 17, 19874,690,440RogersSep. 1, 19875,452,544Weathington, Sr.Sep. 26, 1995
Mc Henry in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,064 teaches a gate latch suitable for sliding and swinging doors. The invention includes a vertically sliding, self-engaging bolt and a manually-positioned bolt blocking member. The latch is particularly applicable for installation in doors of animal pens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,469 issued to Johnston et al. is for a latch used with a gate that includes a latch body with a planar surface and a pair of flanges which receive a bolt. The bolt is parallel to the gate surface and is disposed within the flange openings. An enlargement on one side of the bolt allows the bolt to pass though one of the flanges when properly positioned.
Rogers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,440 discloses a gate latch structure with a striker bar mounted on a fence gate with an integral gate handle. A pivotal latch member is mounted on a back plate on a fence post or the like. The striker bar has a rear edge recessed from the rear of the striker bar opening which permits the back plate to absorb the impact when the gate is closed.
Weathington, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,544 teaches a tamper-resistant gate latching mechanism with a latch bar extending from a housing to the free end of a gate. The invention utilizes a catch member mounted onto a gate post and engages the latch bar such that the fasteners are covered, thus preventing tampering.